


Maybe you should put that away, it looks dangerous

by liamellowmellow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Derek Does Yoga, F/M, Family, Full Shift Werewolves, Girls with Guns, Guns, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Reader knows about the supernatural, Reader-Insert, Secrets, True Alpha, True Alpha Scott McCall, Weapons, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Yoga, hand-to-hand comabt, i'm shit at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is, like always, trouble in Beacon Hills and Stiles goes to his cousin for help. What Stiles doesn't know, is that his cousin already knows about the supernatural and decides to help him. The cousin also may have met with a certain sourwolf in the past but doesn't know it is him. Wait and see where this will lead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings from Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin, I have to say that it's rated M for later chapters. So, sorry but you just have to wait for it, if you get what I'm trying to say here.

“Stiles, my dear cousin, I hope you’re joking right know”, (y/n) said. “You want and try to tell me that Scott is a werewolf and he has, like, a pack with other wolves and he is the mighty king, oh alpha, wait no, true alpha, you said. What the hell is the difference even.”

“Yeah, exactly and I’m not joking, I am totally, 100%, truth and you really have to believe me right know and come to Beacon Hills ‘cause we need your help. You know last week, there was an accident and Scott said it was something with crazy magic shit and he said it smelled funny and when I asked Dad if something happened he wouldn’t tell me like usual and the I remembered that maybe you could come and help out and omg I have to tell you soooo much and …”

While Stiles rambled on you had started checking your socials sites and thinking about what he had said.

Well, to be honest, you kind of knew about the supernatural things in Beacon Hills because you spend your holidays there as a child. You were always full of energy and running around in the perverse.

One day you stumbled on a pack of wolves but before you could get the chance to touch them, one beautiful black wolf in particular, Dr. Deaton was standing between you and them and asking in a stern voice what you were doing here. He scolded you but it didn’t stop you from searching the wolves out again.

 

_You had gone to the woods in the night, because you were sure Dr. Deaton wouldn’t be there at this time. You were walking randomly around until you heard a rustle. As you turned you had seen the most beautiful wolf from them all._

_He was completely black and had shining blue eyes that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. You held out your hand and waited, the wolf slowly sniffing your hand and coming nearer. He pumped his snout against your chest and you fell slightly backwards a giggle escaping your lips. You ran your hands through his fur and kept caressing it until the wolf perked up his ears and started to walk away. You wanted to know where he was going and started to follow him._

_When the wolf realized this he started to walk faster and faster to throw you off. You, too, started running faster and faster trying to keep up with him. It was your own carelessness, you knew that, but before you even knew what was happening, you had tripped over a root, faceplantet into the ground and scraped your thighs and elbows. You cried out in pain and that was when the wolf finally stopped. You could see him coming back to you and as you felt the tears roll down your cheek, you had slowly stretched out your hand to pet him but stopped immediately when you heard him whine sad in low._

_He tried to shift you with his snout but it wouldn’t work and you were losing more blood. Just before you fainted you had seen it. The wolf was transforming into a human, but you could only hear a dull voice talking and two beautiful green-gray eyes. Hadn’t they been blue?_

 

Then when you woke up, you found yourself at Dr. Deaton’s and even though he tried to tell some ridiculous lie you weren’t that dumb and soon got the truth out of him. You could be a persistent little shit when you wanted something.

So that was how you found yourself as a knowing one and maybe it was time for you to go on adventure again. Maybe even get to meet the wolfboy from the past, if he even was there. The bonus was being the niece of the sheriff and getting free donuts and coffee, ah, and also getting favors from everybody.

 

~~Coming back to the present~~~

“Stiles”, you called rather loudly at your laptop where Stiles was still rambling about some brooding sourwolf with absolutely speaking for themselves eyebrows, “shut your trap right now or I will superglue it when I get to you and you know, that stuff doesn’t go off well!”

That apparently had worked, because Stiles instantly shut his mouth and blinked at the camera. After a few seconds a huge smile grew on his face.

“Oh, I knew you wouldn’t leave me hanging there. You’re the best, the beautiful, the saving grace and totally the most amazing cousin ever. You have to meet so many people and by the way cook for us at home, because, you know, my dad and I can’t. So thanks (y/n)!”, he beamed at you and a second later cut off the connection.

You sneaky little shit, you thought, but I guess that comes with the genes. So you were playing housewife and helping with the supernatural stuff.

Two things that totally go together.

Not.

 

As you started packing, you thought back on that night in the woods and about that wolf, boy, werewolf, whatever. Looking back at it you realized that you may had a crush on him and woah, hold your horses (y/n) he was, is, a werewolf.

You quickly shoo that thought away and go through your guns and count your bullets. Since you were little, and living in a family of cops, you had learned at early age how to use a gun.

That had only been more convenient when you learned about the supernatural and that some creatures could only be killed with certain kind of bullets. Deaton had told you all about it and about the hunters and their relationship with the werewolves.

You weren’t a hunter yourself, you would never want that, to hurt such beautiful creatures as wolves, but knowing how to defend yourself was always good. You also did Yoga, but more for fun. Hand-to-hand combat was something you had done a few years back but you sometimes went to a training session to stay in shape. So you could say you weren’t a helpless damsel in distress. To be precise you were pretty damn good and it was so annoying when some guy said “oh women can’t protect themselves, me the strong manly guy has to protect you”

You packed your case. You threw in some clothes, your yoga mat, your washbag and of course, your weapons. The weapons took most of the space but you didn’t mind. You would just buy stuff there and you had a feeling that your visit would turn fast in a longer-term stay.


	2. Finding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, here you got chapter 2 and I apologize that it comes out now and not earlier but I'm still in school so I don't have that much time to write or publish, please excuse that. As I wrote the chapter, it was 25 degress out an I felt like melting, also I was listening to Life is a highway, which kinda doesn't fit with the yoga going on and everything but meehh. So, I hope it still came out okay and reading!

Your alarm went off exactly at 5 am.

You groaned and blindly searched for your phone on the nightstand.  When you didn’t find it you groaned again and smashed your head into the pillow.

But the noise didn’t turn down. You had no other choice but to get up. But why leave the warm comfortable bed? Oh, yeah, right, there was something, Damn.

You rolled yourself into the comforters like a caterpillar, packed like that into a warm little cocoon you rolled or more fell to the floor. You still had to turn off the damn alarm.

You blinked a few times and looked around your room for the source of the noise.

Aha, there it is. The phone was laying on your desk where you put it last evening. You robbed to the desk and stood up letting go of your save cocoon. As the blanket went down, a shiver crawled up your spine. You stretched and finally turned off the alarm. Peace and Quiet.

Now that you were finally up you got your yoga mat and walked through your bedroom to the living room. You laid your mat down and began some easy morning stretches. You loved how the morning sun woke up over the hills in time with your yoga session. You could feel the way the sun shined on your skin. It gave you goosebumps every time and felt like the whole world just got a bit happier.

After your morning yoga you showered and made yourself breakfast. “It’s the most important meal of the day”, you used to say to Stiles when he was in elementary und you came over to him and make breakfast. John would always smile at that with that happy sad smile he got when something remembered him of Claudia.

Not long after that you threw your case in the car and got on the road. It was like, a five-hour drive to Beacon Hills, but you never know.

~~10 minutes away from BH~~~

(y/f/s) was blasting through the speaker when you felt a shift in the air. You looked around and yep, just like you thought, from here on was Hale territory. All around you was forest, so deep that you could barely see more than 3 miles. You inhaled and the smell of forest washed over your senses. But there was something off. You couldn’t put your finger on it but Stiles, or rather Scott has been right.

When you pulled up to the house you got nervous. What if Stiles hadn’t told John you were coming. Oh, wait he sure didn’t why were you even thinking about it. So the other question was whether John knew about the supernatural stuff that happened, but Stiles said something about that yesterday… or not. Well for now you wouldn’t approach the issue until Stiles started a conversation.

You took a deep breath and climbed out of your car.

At that moment the front door opened and Stiles rushed through it. You barely had enough time to open your arms and prepare for an intense octopus hug. With Stiles hanging off your body you looked back at the still open door and were greeted with Johns warm smile. You gave your best smile back and slowly made your way, with Stiles still clinging to you to the door. Stiles entangled himself from you and stood smiling like an idiot. You gave John an affectionate hug and when he returned it you felt like you found something you lost somewhere.

“Heyo kiddo, long time no see, how have you been?”

“Hey Uncle John, I’m no kiddo anymore you know. You can Stiles call that all you like but I’m a grown up now.”, you replied with a smirk on your face.

“Wait, that’s not fair”, Stiles interrupted, “you know I will be eighteen in two months!”

Your smirk grew on that.

“Well Stiles you just will be kiddo until then and maybe I’m gonna call you that too since I’m here now too. So kiddo, how’s school going”, you said with your best old man’s voice.

“Ha Ha (y/n), so funny”, Stiles said but you could see the smile on his face.

“So (y/n), what are you doing here? Stiles didn’t tell me you were coming until this morning.”

Aha, so Stiles didn’t tell John anything about what’s happening. Great Stiles, now I have to lie to John, but hey, not the first time am I right.

“Oh you know Uncle, Stiles and I have been in contact via skype and when we started to talk about old times I felt like I needed to come back sometime. And now here I am, you know I can work from basically everywhere so I packed my stuff and just drove here.”

“And you know Dad, I missed (y/n) so much and asked if she can come as fast as possible and we have a guestroom where she can stay, I mean yes it has to be cleaned up first and stuff, but you know, I know you missed her too we haven’t seen her in a long time, I mean I have seen her via skype but that doesn’t really count so yeah”, Stiles ended.

Yeah I totally missed that little shit. He was always like this, talking with no end, oh my gosh it was such fun, I used to shove Ice cream and stuff in his mouth to get him to be quiet but then he just started talking when he was finished. His meds didn’t help much but it got better. I mean I really love him, but he can be a pain in the ass. Well, looks like I have to help this pain in the ass.

Stiles was still grinning like an idiot.

“Ok Stiles that’s enough, your poor cousin had to listen to your talking over skype and now she can have a break, ok son? Of course you can stay in our guest room, Stiles will tidy up in there.”, he shot Stiles a final glance and turned back inside, “I have to go to the station but I’m sure you won’t have a problem with handling yourself here. Although a few things have changed, Stiles probably will tell you all about it. It’s really nice to have you back (y/n).”

You and Stiles stood in the doorway until Johns cruiser left the street.

You looked to Stiles, who was bounced and looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, in short he looked like he always had.

You turned to him with a serious look

“Now Stiles, how about we go inside and you start talking about that shit that’s going on in this town because “the usual” won’t work on me and you know it. So spill!”


	3. What happend...

On the way to Stiles room, you went through the kitchen and grabbed some food. You knew this would take a while.

 

In his room, you flopped down onto his bed while he sat in his chair, on the other side of the room.

“So, Stiles, care to enlighten me what exactly is happening in this goddamn town. On my way to the house I didn’t noticed anything suspicious.”

Stiles was fidgeting in his chair and that even more than normally so it couldn’t be blamed on his condition.

 

“Okay, so, (y/n), I know I already told you over skype and I’m not sure you really believe me but it all started when I kinda forced Scott to go to the forest with me one night, where he got bitten by a rouge alpha which turned out to be Peter Hale, you remember the Hales right? And then we met Derek in the forest the day after ‘cause Scott lost his inhaler that night and he was being all suspicious and stuff and I told Dad and he arrested him but he’s actually a good guy you know just broody all the time and doesn’t talk much but he’s okay, hey maybe you should meet him sometime, anyway in the end we killed Peter but he came back to life and we killed him again but he came back anyway so yeah and the so much other shit happened I won’t tell you all right now, then Scott became a true alpha which means he became one even though he was a Beta before and didn’t kill anyone and”

 

“STILES, HOLY FUCK TAKE A BREATH”

 

“Ah, eh, okay so the problem is last week Scott was in the woods and smelled something he couldn’t place and he says it’s not another werewolf and Deaton isn’t in town. The strange thing is when we called him he said you could help us and that’s why I called you and asked you for help but I mean I’m not even sure you know anything or what to do, Deaton was being all confusing and shit like always but I hope you really can help us so yeah waddaya say???”

So, Deaton told them to call me? Why? I’m surely not the only option they had, so what’s different this time? I mean I know a lot and there are many other creatures out there that they don’t know, so maybe I should talk to Scott…

Also, Peter Hale was alive??? And batshit crazy but not anymore and Peter and Derek are the only Hales left? Maybe I should have paid a visit earlier.

 

“(y/n)?”

 

Stiles was looking at you with concern and a hopeful look.

 

“Yes, Stiles, to answer your question, I will help you and you didn’t surprise me, Deaton told me about all the supernatural shit when you were playing in the sandbox, kiddo”

 

Stiles blinked a few times and you could see his brain working with that new information until suddenly he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, gosh that’s awesome and amazing and so helpful. If you know the stuff Deaton normally knows than you’re way better than him and so cooler, not like you’re not cool normally just, shutting up now.”

 

You couldn’t help but smirk at that. At least the kid knows when to shut up now. And you knew you were way cooler than Deaton, nobody needed to tell you that.

“Okay, Stiles how about you call Scott and tell him to come here so we can talk about this little problem. Also, since he’s a werewolf he can totally carry my bags inside. My other condition right now is that I’m gonna meet this Peter Hale, I got some questions for him. You don’t need to worry Stiles I’m probably better at taming this beast than any other of you”

Your smirk grew on that and even more so when you saw Stiles confused/disgusted look.

 

“Eww (y/n), I don’t want to know, okay maybe a little but no.”

“another condition is that you give me that book you mentioned, that bestiary or something so I actually have some book and not only my notes. Now hush and call Scott or whatever you have to do to make that all possible.”

Stiles sat there a few seconds and you could hear his brain working. When it clicked, a big smile spread over his face and he got up to hug the shit out of you.

“Man (y/n) you’re the best, really, I don’t know what we would do without you, I’m gonna make an amazing dinner, you can choose whatever you want, okay maybe not whatever since I still gotta look out for Dads health, but something with meat is okay tonight okay.  I’m gonna call Scott real quick and look if he got time. I don’t know if I can get Peter for you but I can try, he’s a real creeper, but okay. And I’m totally in for the idea that Scott gotta carry your bags.”

“Okay Stiles then I want lasagna tonight and some salad for John. I got no problem waiting for Scott but I mean you wanted my help and personally I want that problem solved as fast as possible”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay I’ll say it’s really urgent this times and I’m sure he wants to see you too anyway. Just wait a moment okay.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Scotts number. You waited and after a short ring you could hear what you assumed was Scotts muffled voice.

 

“Yo, Scott, bro, my man, you remember when I told you I called (y/n) about our little problem. She’s here and wants to meet, so it would be cool if you could come around my house real quick and when you’re there, carry (y/n) bags and stuff to the room next to mine?

What? You’re with Derek in the woods right know? Wait no! That’s perfect! Ask Derek to come too, please Scotty-boy!! She wants to meet Peter but I mean Derek can call him when he’s here too and meet (y/n). You tell him! He must meet her! What am I even talking to you? Derek I know you can hear me! Come here with Scott and meet my cousin!”

 

You could hear some growling from Stiles’ phone and assumed it was this Derek you just had to meet. You rolled your eyes. Grumpy werewolf, really.

 

“C’mon man, just please come here. What you’re coming, oh, cool, okay, bye, see you!”

Stiles ended the call and turned back to you.

 

“Let’s go downstairs and wait for them. We can start making that lasagna together and I can show you my amazing cooking skill I got over the years”

As you passed Stiles you ruffled his hair and said, smiling,

“we’ll see about that, kiddo.”

with that you raced Stiles down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long but I'm back and hopefully updating in the next days.  
> I'm still not sure where the fic is going soooo let's all be prepared for anything.  
> have fun with this chapter  
> love y'all  
> bye


	4. Staring

It’s been some time since you cooked for more than one person and on top of that with some other person. Cooking with Stiles was fun, just like anything other was fun with him. You couldn’t resist grabbing your phone and playing music while you were chopping the ingredients. She’s got me dancing was playing loudly and Stiles and you were singing along and you were moving your hips in the rhythm to the beat. Stiles was singing totally wrong but that didn’t matter, you hadn’t had that much fun in years. You were so glad that you came back here.

 

 You were laughing, singing loudly and dancing to the song until you heard the doorbell ring.

 

You turned the music off and Stiles went to get the door. You could hear the door open and Stiles greeting Scott and Derek.

You were getting nervous, you didn’t know why but you collected yourself just in time to hear Scott call a “Hey (y/n), come here so I can see you too” and walked to the entrance to greet the young man.

When you got to the door your heart stopped beating for a moment.

 

Holy fuck, somebody call the fire department, this guy is smoking hot.

 

He was a bit taller than Stiles, hat amazing stubble and broad shoulders which held a Henley that didn’t leave room for imagination.

When you met his eyes the flashed red for a second and his breathing stuttered.

 

Ah, so he was an alpha. Well, good to know, on the other side he is a werewolf too so he could smell your arousal, damn, I should get it together. Scott is important, look at him, not Derek!

When you looked to Scott you could see he was giving you a strange look for a second before he went in for a hug.

You held onto him and returned the hug. These werewolves got nice muscles you got to admit.

 

“(y/n) it’s been so long since I last saw you. I missed you, so much happened but Stiles told you, already didn’t he? He said I should carry your bags upstairs, the room next to his right, just let me do that and then we can talk.”

Scott was already on your car and opening the car trunk and taking out you bags.

 

“Nice seeing you too Scott, you got big.”, you said smiling after him.

 

You glanced to who you assumed had to be Derek and found him still looking at you, at least the red had left his eyes now, but now that his natural eye color was back, you couldn’t help but stare back into this pools of green-blue and gray. Hadn’t you seen them somewhere before?

But before you could say anything, Stiles, as always interrupted.

 

“Okay (y/n), this grumpy guy right here is Derek, Derek Hale, like in Peter Hales nephew so he’s the best source for creeper guy info. Derek, this is my amazing and really cool cousin (y/n) and you better be nice to her ‘cause she was Deaton’s student what means she know way more than you or me.”

Derek’s stare was still fixated on you and his eyes widened when Stiles mentioned you being Deaton’s former student.

 

Since it didn’t look like he was gonna say anything soon you had to make the first move. You held his gave for a moment and mustered him then. This one isn’t talking, Stiles said he’s grumpy and he’s really really really hot. Like extremely hot. But somehow you felt at ease looking at him, like he gave you the feeling of safety and home. I made your body tingle. You snapped back into reality.

“Hey Derek, I’m (y/n), maybe you could call your uncle for me? I got some questions for him.”

 

Derek was still looking at you but as you talked his gaze had moved to your lips and stayed there. You smirked. At least you weren’t the only one who couldn’t resist. But that wasn’t important right know. He may be your age but you surely never met before and you really needed Peter to give you some answers.

So, you did the only thing you knew that worked every time.

You snipped your fingers.

Right in front of his face.

 

 

The poor guy looked startled for a moment. Yeah, a wild animal just lost his concentration. But at least that had seemed to work.

His hand went up to scratch his neck, probably out of embarrassment.

 

“Ah, yeah, hello.”

 

Wow what a great conversation this was. What’s his problem? He seemed really sour for some reason. Oohh I got a great idea!

 

“Somebody’s a sourwolf”, you teasingly said.

 

“omg that’s exactly what Stiles called him”, Scott said laughing as he walked past you with your bags.

 

You smirked. Yeah that doesn’t surprise me. But back to the subject.

“So, sourwolf, could you call Peter for me?”

 

He looked confused at you. It looked adorable.

“Yeah, I can call him, just don’t expect him to come, we don’t have the best relationship.”

 

You knitted your brows at that.

Weren’t they family? Something wasn’t right and you could feel it. Seems like there were even more problems than you thought. Well, more work for me then.

 

“Yes, that would be nice and I’m sure if you tell him I, (y/n), am here to meet him, he won’t say no to you.”

Derek eyed you suspiciously and his eyes never left yours as he went to grab his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number and pressed call. After the third ring, you could hear someone’s voice.

 

Derek moved the phone to his ear, with his eyes still on you and started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the holidays right now so I got some time to write but I don't want to just write the whole thing in one go without getting some feedback and I'm really grateful for your comments, you're all so lovely!  
> I wrote that chapter yesterday after the other one, I just got so many ideas argh what sould I dooo??  
> hope you have a lovely day  
> bye


End file.
